Accidents Happen
by Cappsy
Summary: Anna doesn't go to the lawyer's office to fill out her sister's wish. She doesn't get a chance.
1. Prologue

Anna doesn't go to the lawyer's office to fill out her sister's wish. She doesn't get a chance.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sara was sitting at home with Kate. She was sitting in the living room reading a book. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Fitzgerald, this is Anna's school."

"Is everything okay? Is she okay?" Sara started to panic. Undo to popular opinion she loves all three children the same. She doesn't want to see any of them sick or hurt.

"There was an accident."

"What kind of accident?"

"There was a fire drill and well you know how kids are. They were pushing trying to get out faster than everyone else. One kid pushed to hard and Anna fell down two flights of stairs."

"Oh God is she okay? Do we need to come get her?"

"She's unconscious. We called an ambulance. We wanted to let you know so you could get over to the hospital." Sara hung up immediately. She dialed another number.

"Captain Fitzgerald."

"Brian it's me. I need you to come and pick up Kate and me."

"Is she getting worse? Do we need to get her to the hospital?"

"No she isn't any worse, but we do need to go to the hospital. Brian…" Sara wavered as sobs started to take over.

"What is it honey? What's wrong?"

"It's Anna."

"I'm on my way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the story will be in multi-people's POV


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

XXXXXXX

Kate POV:

We rush into the emergency room lobby looking for Anna. Never in my life did I think I would be in a hospital for anything other than my cancer. I can't believe it. All mom told me when we were leaving was something had happened to Anna. Something has happened to my baby sister.

Mom and I sit in the waiting room while dad is at the admissions desk looking for someone who could tell us about Anna. No one will tell us anything.

I feel so bad for Anna and Jesse sometimes. They are often thrown to the back burner because of me and my disease. It isn't really fair to them, but I can't do anything about it.

I suddenly realized something, "Mom we forgot about Jesse."

"I'll call your Aunt and see if she can pick him up and bring him here after school." She then got up to make the call.

XXXXXX

Sara POV:

When I got that call my heart stopped. I was hoping that it was just a stomach bug or a little bump. When they told me what happened and what was wrong with her from what they knew. I had to try harder than hell not to break down right then.

Zanne said she could pick up Jesse. She didn't ask any questions either. She is an amazing sister.

A doctor walks into the waiting room and looks around, "Anna Fitzgerald?" She asked.

"That's us" I answered. I could see Brian making his way toward us.

"Can you come with me?" We both nodded and followed. My gut was telling me that something is really wrong. She led us to a room and asked us to sit down. We've done this before. This really wasn't good at all.

XXXXXXXXX

Brian POV:

They were finally going to tell us what was going on. I wanted to know, but at the same time I didn't. Anna had already been through so much already. Not to mention I really didn't know how much more our family could take. We'd been through the ringer so many times.

The doctor started talking, "Mr. and Mrs. Fitzgerald what I am about to tell you is not going to be easy." We nodded. I knew I couldn't open my mouth at the moment without breaking down. I was sure Sara was going through the same thing.

"She has a very bad concussion. She hit her head pretty hard as she fell. She also has internal bleeding, broken robs and a punctured lung. She is in surgery as we speak. I'll take you up to the OR waiting room where the surgeon will be able to tell you more."

I watched as Kate buried her head into Sara's shoulder sobbing. I pulled them both toward me as they break down. I'd break down later. They needed me.

Sara POV:

My baby was dying. What was worse was she was dying and under the impression she existed as spare parts for Kate. I needed to show her how much I cared. I'd show her if I got a chance. We are moved to a different waiting room. I hold Kate knowing she needs support.

A surgeon came into the room. I knew he was there for us. We were the only people in the room. He had a grim look on his face. I hoped my baby would be okay.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters

X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Sara POV:

"Is my baby okay?" I ask as he approaches.

"We're still working on her. There is quite a bit of internal bleeding."

"Then why are you out here instead of in there helping her?" I know I'm being unreasonable for shouting at him, but hey I am allowed to be. All reason goes out the window when your family is hurt.

"The attending on the case asked me to come give you an update. He thought that you should know what is going on through each and every step."

"Still wouldn't multiple doctors be better than one?" He stands up.

I thought my day couldn't get any worse. Then Kate cries out in pain. "What is it sweetie?" I ask in concern.

"My side hurts. I'm sorry mom. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok it isn't your fault sweetheart." I pull her into a hug.

The doctor who told us about Anna's condition asks, "Is she okay? What's wrong with her?"

"She has APL and pains usually equal something bad," I answer.

"Well, why don't I take her to a room and then page her doctor to see what's wrong." I nod knowing there is really nothing else that I can do for either of my daughters at the moment.

XXXXXXX

Brian POV:

"I'll go with her," I say. I know she's conflicted inside about what to do. "This way if Anna comes out of surgery soon you can be with her." She just nods. She is losing it I can tell. Then again who wouldn't in this situation? If I didn't have to stay strong for my family I know I would have lost it already.

"Come on Kate; let's go get you checked out. Let's hope it was truly just a random pain this time." I push her down the hall.

XXXXX

Kate POV:

Thank God I am fine. It only took three hours to find out, but Dr. Chase tells dad and me that it was a pain from probably not eating enough today. I didn't really eat either. What happened to Anna was so sudden I wasn't thinking about eating.

I'm really happy nothing serious is wrong. The last thing my parents need is two kids in the hospital. Jesse and Aunt Zanne walk in.

"Hey Kate, I'm so sorry you're stuck in here again. Where are your mom and Anna? I thought they would be in here with you," Aunt Zanne says as she hugs me.

"It's not me," I say.

"What?"

"I'm not the reason mom called you." I start to breath heavily. I am trying really hard not to cry. It's not working. I bury my head into dad as I burst into tears.

He wraps his arms around me and I hear him say, "Anna was in an accident at school."

"Did she break her arm or something Brian?"

"It's much worse than that Zanne. Let's go see what's going on." We all walk off toward the surgical floors again. I am so afraid for my baby sister.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Sara POV:

I'm sitting next to Anna. She looks so frail. Tubes and wires sticking out of her everywhere. I refuse to leave her side. I need to be here when she wakes up. Brian, Zanne, Jesse, and Kate come in.

"Oh Sara what happened?" Zanne asks as she comes closer.

"Some kid shoved her down two flights of stairs during a fire drill."

"When will she wake up?"

"They don't know. They don't even know if she is going to." I start crying. My baby is dying and I can't stop it.

XXXXXXXX

Zanne POV:

What did my sister do to deserve this? She loves her kids to death and yet something always happens. Kate with her APL and now this. It isn't fair. They are a good family.

"Do you want me to watch Jesse and Kate for you?" I ask. Never in a million years did I think I would be asking this question. Anna was always the strong one, the healthy one. It is really unfair.

"Please," is all she can get out. I stand up and move towards them and the door.

"I'll see you guys later tonight," Brian says. He knows there is no way Sara is leaving Anna's side. I don't blame her. I also know he doesn't want to leave at all either, but Kate and Jesse need to be seen as well.

The three of us leave.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sara POV:

Brian left shortly after Zanne. Now it is just me and Anna. I sit here holding onto her tiny hand praying that she will be okay. All I can here is the beep of her heart monitor. All I can see is the tube coming out of her mouth and side, the wires attached to her tiny body. I can feel my eye lids getting heavier, but I don't want to fall asleep.

NEXT MORNING

I wake up and my neck is sore. I'm confused as to where I am and then I remember yesterday and it all comes back. I'm in the hospital with Anna. It looks like she made it through the night, but she doesn't look any better than before I fell asleep.

Her doctor walks in, "Mrs. Fitzgerald, I'm going to be transferring Anna to Boston Children Hospital. I think there is a better chance of her making it out of this if we do." I don't look at him. I keep my eyes fixed on Anna.

"Is that her best chance?" I ask.

"Yes, they are better equipped to deal with children." I nod and she leaves to get the transfer papers. I call Brian and ask him to bring me a bag with some clothes and explain what is going on. He said he'd ask Zanne if she would stay with him during the time I'm gone. I hate leaving half the family, but I can't let Anna go by herself.

XXXXXXXX

Kate POV:

We walk in to the room to say goodbye to mom. We all understand why she is going. It just wouldn't be right leaving Anna in Boston by herself. Besides I'm still in remission so no need to worry about splitting time between two sick children.

I walk up to Anna's bed. I stroke her cheek extremely gently. She looks so frail I'm afraid anything heavier than a feather will shatter her.

"Hang in there baby sis," I say. "Just hang on."

XXXXXXXXX

Brian POV:

I nearly cry as I hear Kate telling Anna to hang on. How many times has Anna done that for Kate? How many more times will she have to if… no when she wakes up?

We need to be optimistic. Sometimes it is extremely hard especially in situations such as these. I hold hope though. I know it isn't Anna's time she is too young. She has too many things she still needs to experience.

I don't know how much more Jesse is going to be able to take either. He and Anna are extremely close. They always have been.

XXXXXXXXX

Jesse POV:

Why? Why her? Why now?

She has done nothing, but help Kate and this happens to her. I use to get really upset about mom and dad not paying me much attention. When they sent me away for a while for my dyslexia I thought it was because they hated me.

Anna explained it all to me. She helped me see that they weren't doing it on purpose. They were just trying to keep Kate alive. Anna and I grew closer as the years have gone on. Now I might lose her, My baby sister, My rock, My sanity.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything because if I did Anna would still be alive

X~X~X~X~X

Sara's POV:

We've been in Boston for three weeks now, still no change. The doctors here have done so many different treatments and surgeries. They said her body is healing itself while she sleeps, but I can't help but worry. I read the longer a person is in a coma, the less likely it is they wake up. I probably shouldn't read things like that, but there isn't much I can do. I eat, sleep, read, and watch Anna. That and call home once in awhile.

XXXXX

Brian's POV:

Three weeks have gone by and Anna is still in a coma. I wish I could go visit her, but Kate and Jesse need a parent too. Not to mention I've been keeping something from Sara. Kate isn't in remission anymore. She's not bad yet so I don't want to tell Sara. I don't want her to worry about two kids. Not to mention there isn't much she can do while she's in Boston. We all agree that she shouldn't be told. It would be too much for her.

X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X

Kate's POV:

My cancer is back and all I want is to be with my sister. I want her here joking with me. She always makes me feel better when I get sick. Apparently I need a new kidney. Anna would be the first one volunteering to be tested. I'm scared. I'm really scared. What is going to happen to me? What is going to happen to Anna?

X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X

Jesse's POV:

Kate's cancer is back. Dad is going to lose it I can tell. No one really notices how I'm feeling. That was always Anna. She always knew how to make me feel better and now she isn't able to. I am truly alone. No one is here to share my pain. No one is able to understand because the one person that is able to is unconscious and isn't waking up. I need Anna. I need my rock back.

X%X%X%X%X%X%X%X

Zanne's POV:

What the hell? What family deserves to draw the short stick each and every time it is called to draw one? The parents of the kid that shoved Anna down the stairs are paying all of the hospital costs for Anna. They feel so guilty. That's great except that doesn't bring her back. That doesn't heal the tears that are appearing. No it is barely a comfort especially now that two out of their three kids are in the hospital. I'm worried about Jesse too. Never has he had to deal with being pushed to the side on his own. I'm worried he might do something stupid out of anger or grief. God help them. Help all of them.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing but an overactive imagination.

Most of chapter is in Sara's and Anna's POV

X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Anna's POV:

My head hurts. I try to move my hand but there is something holding onto it. Now that I think about it there is something next to my arm as well. I try and open my eyes but it hurt.

X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X

Sara's POV:

Ugh the nurse must be back to take Anna for another test. The hospital is starting to get really concerned seeing as she has been unconscious for two months. I open my eyes and lift up my head. That's funny there's no nurse in the room. I look down at my daughter. She looks a little better now that she doesn't have the breathing tube. That's when I notice. I can tell.

"Anna can you open your eyes?" I ask. No answer. "Please baby, open your eyes or squeeze my hand." That's when I feel the pressure on my hand. My baby squeezed my hand.

"Anna, please open your eyes. I know it hurts but can you open those beautiful eyes for me." Slowly but surely she did. "That's it baby."

"Mom?"

"Hey baby, welcome back."

"Where are we?"

"You were hurt a little while ago sweetie. We're at Boston Children's Hospital."

XXXXXX

Anna's POV:

I smiled when I was able to open my eyes. I love seeing my mom's face full of love and relief. The question that pops up is just how long have I been out of it.

"Mom how long have I been out?"

"Around two months, sweetie," she tells me. Wow that is quite awhile. I move to sit up and she helps me. I want to wiggle my toes just because it is something to do. Wait I can't feel my toes. I start to panic and my breath gets shorter.

"Calm down sweetie. What's wrong?"

XXXXXXX

Sara's POV:

Her heart monitor is going berserk. She can barely breathe. I am trying to calm her down but nothing is working. The nurse and doctor come running in. They immediately pull an oxygen mask onto her.

"Anna I need you to calm down. Your heart rate is too high. Can you do that for me?" Anna nods. "Okay slow deep breaths. That's it. Good." I take a step closer and she grips my hand a little tighter. The doctor shines a light in her eyes and then sits on the side of her bed. "Now what has you all worked up?"

"I can't feel my legs. I can't feel them at all," My baby starts to cry and I pull her into me. She wraps her arms around me.

"I'm going to order a CT and MRI. We'll be back when it is time to take her to them. Try and help her get some rest," the doctor addresses me knowing Anna is in no state to understand right now. I nod as they leave.

"Anna baby why don't you take a nap?" She shook her head.

"Can I talk to daddy, Kate, and Jesse?"

"Sure baby, but then you have to rest," I tell her in my, this is final voice. She nods knowing not to argue.

X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X

Anna's POV:

After I calmed down enough to be able to talk mom made the call.

"Hey daddy… yeah I'm finally awake... Okay I'll wait." I wait as he puts it on speaker. "Hi guys... I miss you too…. I want to come home so bad… Yeah…" *Yawn*.

Mom takes the phone, "Hey guys I'm sorry to cut the talk short but Anna really needs to rest. We'll call you guys again soon okay? I love you all." She hangs up. "Sleep baby, you need to rest." I don't argue but I don't close my eyes either. She sits on the edge of the bed and strokes a piece of hair out of my face. I readjust myself to the best of my abilities and lay my head on her leg before I finally give into sleep.

X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X

Brian's POV:

Anna's awake! I'm so happy she called us. Kate is looking a little better already. It seems since her sister is fighting she will too. UNOS found a kidney for Kate. She's having the surgery tomorrow. Once she recovers, we'll all go see Anna. Sara will never have to know that Kate left remission. I can tell by the looks on their faces that both kids are really excited.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters:

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Sara's POV:

I can't believe what the doctor is telling us. This cannot be happening.

"It seems that there was some damage to her spinal cord. Unfortunately it seems to have almost completely severed cutting off all feeling below the waist. What I recommend is that we go in and finish severing it. She won't be able to walk again but the complications of leaving it the way it is are much worse."

"Is this her only option?" I ask. I don't want my daughter to be paralyzed if there is any way around it.

"We can't repair it because of how severely it was damaged and it would be more painful for her if it was left untouched. It would randomly shoot pains into her lower extremities. It could cause her to black out at very inopportune times. It is truly in her best interest to do the surgery."

"Let's do it mom. This way we can get on rides at theme parks first. We can use elevators all the time and get front row seats to things. Oh and no more parking far away from a restaurant. We can park right next to the doors." I can't help but laugh. It is just like Anna to see the good in even the worst of situations.

"Okay let's do it," I say.

X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X

Brian's POV:

Kate's kidney transplant seemed to have worked. Her body seems to be excepting it. She's sleeping at the moment. The doctor says she should be able to travel in a couple days so we might go visit Anna. I miss my baby and I know Kate and Jesse miss her too. I wonder when she's able to come home.

XXXXXX

Zanne's POV:

As soon as Kate gets out of the hospital I'm going to go visit Anna and Sara. Jesse has been doing much better in school since they started giving him extra help. Anna will be so happy to hear. She's always encouraging him to do better even when he wants to give up. I wonder how she's doing. I know she's probably cracking jokes about her condition. She is always joking to make everyone feel better.

X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X

Anna's POV:

Another surgery but hey what can I do. I honestly don't know if it is going to be awful not being able to walk. My bedroom will probably be moved downstairs because otherwise people are going to have to carry me a lot. I want to still be independent. That way people can still rely on me for when they need me. I don't want to have to rely on anyone else.

XXXXXX

THREE DAYS LATER

Sara's POV:

Anna and I are playing a card game. The doctors want to keep her here for rehab. They want her to learn how to function in a chair so she won't have to rely on someone else to do everything for her. I am more than happy to do everything for Anna. It is one way I can show how sorry I am for how I treated her before the accident. Then again she would know that it is all out of guilt. Plus Anna has always been my independent one. She likes the freedom and who am I to deny her of that. I'll still help her as much as I can though.

X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X

Anna's POV:

"Hey mom?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Can we not tell dad and them about me not being able to walk?"

Mom gives me a confused look, "Why don't you want to tell them?"

I look at her and sigh, "I don't want to worry them. The last thing they need is the added stress knowing about me. Besides Kate didn't sound great the last time I talked to her on the phone and I want her to focus on herself first."

"okay honey, if that's what you want."

I smile and grab another card from the pile, "I win!"

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Still not mine

Sorry this took so long. I kept changing where I wanted it to take place and rewrote the entire thing at least four times.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Kate's POV:

We're finally in Boston. I'm pretty much running to the doors of the hospital. I'm so excited to see Anna again. This hospital is huge. It feels like we've been walking forever. Finally we are near her room. I can tell because I can hear her laughing. I run into the room and nearly jump on her. I say nearly because I know she is still sore from the accident.

"Hi baby sister. I miss you," I say as I hug her tightly.

She laughs and hugs me back, "I miss you too."

XXXXXX

Zanne's POV:

I can't help but smile at the sight in front of me. It's like old times except Anna is the one in the hospital bed and not Kate. I'm amazed at how happy they can be even in the worst situations. Even Jesse seems to be happier being near Anna. I have no clue what they're talking about but they are obviously enjoying themselves.

"How are you holding up?" I ask Sara.

"I'm good."

"No you're not. Come with me to the Cafeteria for a minute."

She nods and then tells everyone where she's going and that she'll be back soon.

XXXXXXX

Sara's POV:

"What's up?" Zanne asks me.

"It's Anna," I answer. Cryptic I know but I don't want to say it out loud. It will make it too real.

"What about Anna? She looks like she's doing better."

"She's paralyzed from the waist down."

"What?"

"Her spinal cord was apparently severed during the fall. Her best option was to have it completely severed."

"How'd she take all of this?"

"Oh she took it fine. She said it got us onto roller coasters faster and passed lines."

"That's Anna for you. When can she go home?"

"Soon. Right now they're teaching her how to function in a chair so she doesn't have to rely on anyone else most of the time. They're also working on getting her on a schedule since she'll no longer know when she has to go to the bathroom. I want to move her bedroom downstairs before we get home."

"Why not have Brian do it?"

"He doesn't know about her being paralyzed yet."

"Sara why haven't you told him?"

I look at her and she seems to be fairly concerned. "Anna asked me not to. Plus she said that Kate wasn't sounding very good. I didn't want to add to Brian's stress."

Zanne grabs my hand and holds it in hers. "Do you want him to know yet?"

"Not quite yet. I'll tell him when Jesse and Kate aren't around."

"Well then I'll tell him that it will be easier for Anna not to have to worry about stairs at least for now. Then I'll help get her are set up downstairs. Any equipment she'll need just have it sent to me okay?"

"Yeah thanks Zanne. You are an amazing big sister you know that?" She looks at me with tears in her eyes. I just smile and give her a hug.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Short I know but I couldn't think what else to add without it getting boring. You know the drill


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Jodi Picoult.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Sara's POV:

The rest of the family just left for home and Anna is sleeping. I feel like I should tell them about Anna's situation but at the same time I don't want to. It would be one more thing to add onto our family's list of misfortunes and they don't need to deal with that until it is absolutely necessary.

Why am I so worried about this? I mean Anna isn't and she is the one who is confined to a wheelchair for the rest of her life. Then again she is still so young and hasn't really looked at the big picture. She looks at it through the eyes of a young girl and a person who has seen too many bad things and now only sees the good. That too is my fault. I put her through test after test and procedure after procedure to help save Kate. I'm only now realizing just how much that has impacted Anna. It couldn't have been easy and I can't say I was of much help. I was too focused on Kate.

XXXXXXX

Anna's POV:

As I start waking up I look over at my mom. She seems troubled. "Is something wrong mom?"

My mom jumps a little when she hears me. "No sweetie nothing's wrong what makes you think that?"

"You look upset."

Mom sighs, "I'm sorry Anna."

"Sorry? About what? You couldn't have stopped this from happening," I'm confused because I'm pretty sure she has no reason to apologize.

"I'm sorry for how I treated you. I'm sorry if I made you feel like you were only spare parts for Kate and that you didn't mean anything more than that to me. I'm sorry for how you and Jesse got pushed to the side and the focus was always on Kate."

"Mom the focus should be on Kate. She's got a life threatening illness."

"But not at yours or your brother's expense."

I don't say anything because I don't know what to say. I just scoot over and let her climb onto my bed. She pulls me to her, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I just lay my head on her shoulder and let her hold me. She needs this. I drift off to sleep again as my mom strokes my back and holds me to her.

XXXXXX

Zanne's POV:

Brian and I are moving stuff down stairs for Anna. He didn't ask me any questions when I said it would make things easier for her. I think he really just wants her home. Before we left Sara and I had them ship all of the equipment Anna will need to my house. I'll set it up when Brian is at work or going to pick up Anna and Sara. Sara decided to tell him on the way home. She thinks it might be the best time. I'm proud of her. She has not lost herself yet through all of this turmoil. She has yet to break and I am proud to call her my sister.


End file.
